Farewell
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: Two people end up at the same gravestone, one blaming herself for the death of a friend, the other there for a personal reason. How will these two answer to one another? Rated for mention of suicide and death.


**This is a one-shot for those who have gone through tough times, felt like all hope was lost, and those who blame themselves for things that can't be changed.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do own this story and my OC.**

* * *

><p>The dark clouds above seemed to perfectly match the situation. Two people were in front of a gravestone, one kneeling on the ground with flowers in their gloved hands while the other stood tall. The girl on the ground was unaware of the boy behind her, watching her sob before her old friend.<p>

"I'm such an idiot," the brunette scolded herself, hot tears falling down her cheeks. "The signs were all there, but I was completely oblivious to everything." She took a deep breath before continuing her rant. "The way she acted like everything was fine, the way she would change topics if things got too personal, the way her laughter was forced, and the way she stopped fighting back. I can't believe I was so blind and stupid to actually think she was fine! When she needed me the most, I wasn't there for her."

Blue eyes cried more warm tears as the girl that they belonged to paused in her ranting to breath. Her school uniform skirt had collected a small amount of dirt from the girl kneeling for so long. Her exposed knees also had dirt on them for the very same reason.

"If I had done something she wouldn't have felt abandoned," the girl resumed her rant. "If I had had been a better friend she wouldn't have felt alone. If I had spoken up then she would still be alive!" The girl brought her pink blazer sleeve up to her eyes, wiping away her tears. "It's all my fault she took her own life! I should have told someone she had been acting different. I should have listened to the voice inside my head telling me to stop ignoring the obvious signs of depression. I should have accepted the fact everything wasn't okay despite her protests."

The boy, who had been silent for this whole time finally decided enough was enough. His normally cold blue eyes stared at the mess of a girl in front of him. He had never seen her so broken and upset before. The brunette boy hated seeing such a usually cheerful, supportive, and a tad bit annoying girl acting like she just ended the whole world.

"Gardner," his stern but gentle voice finally spoke. "Get up."

Said girl turned her head to the direction his voice came from. Tea's eyes widened in surprise to see Seto Kaiba himself standing there. His school uniform was neat and clean, like hers was before her visit to her old friend's grave. Tea was in a bit of a daze as he helped her up, shocked to see him of all people.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" the dancer finally asked after a few moments of silence. "Why are you here of all places?"

"The same reason as you," he replied, showing his other hand which contained a single yellow rose. "Don't think you're the only one who knew her."

"I know I'm not the only person who knew Jessica," Tea grumbled. "I didn't know you two were close."

"Gardner we were closer than you think," the CEO answered before placing the rose on top of the granite stone that had the name of the very person the two teenagers were talking about. "She might of been a pain, but she was a good person."

Tea looked at him, her eyes softening from their previous anger. She didn't know anyone else even talked to Jessica besides her, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey. The fact Jessica managed to break through the CEO's barriers said something about the girl.

"What were you guys to each other?" Tea finally managed to ask. "Jessica didn't mention you in her final letter."

"That's because she wrote me a separate letter," he sadly responded. "It turns out I had a twin sister who was mixed up in the hospital with another little girl, who died shortly after birth. Jessica's my sister."

Tea looked at him in surprise, wondering how it was possible for a shy girl to be related to a cold hearted man. Besides their IQ levels, not very many similarities could be named.

"We ended up finding out after a blood test what happened at our birth," the former duel champion continued. "Jessica agreed to remain silent about the whole thing until we figured out how to tell her 'parents' the truth. She had only two requests for me in her letter. The first was to tell Mokuba and everyone else who was her friend the truth."

"The second?" Tea asked, curious as to what the black haired girl had asked of Kaiba.

"To make sure you didn't beat yourself up about all of this," he answered. "Now let's get going before your loser friends or Mokuba show up and see us."

With that, Seto Kaiba resumed his cold behavior as if nothing had happened. He walked away, not bothering to make sure Tea was following. Sighing, the brunette soon walked after the tall boy. Pausing, Tea remembered she forgot to set down the white lilies she had brought. Running back to the gravestone, the dancer put the flowers at the base of the granite slab before resuming her walk out of the cemetery.

Unseen by the two visitors, a misty figure watched them. The figure had gray eyes, long black hair, and pale skin. Her presence would be undetected by all who entered, with the exception of very few. A flash of light appeared behind her. The girl ignored it, even as a man walked out of the light.

"Jessica," he called out. "It's time for you to move on now."

"Alright Atem," she sighed. "I've delayed my departure long enough. I'll have to hope Seto fulfills my last wish without me having to haunt his dreams." With that, the two spirits started towards the light, which would take them to the afterlife, the place all spirits belonged. Suddenly, Jessica stopped before looking at where her brother and Tea stood. "Those two make a cute couple, too bad I'm gonna have to leave it up to fate to get them together." With that said, Jessica finally entered the light, a sad smile gracing her lips while the two living teens parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, there is a small hint of SetoxTea in there. And now to answer a question I'm sure some of you are asking.<strong>

**Question: Why did you write this?**

**Answer: I had learned some pretty life changing news last summer, that actually caused me to stop talking for a while. Something happened that reminded me my family life isn't as it seems, that I don't know the truth about what's happening. So channeling my sorrow, I ended up creating this one-shot.**

**Anyway, if anyone wants to write a story about how Jessica and the gang met, how Seto found out about Jessica, and/or even her suicide(which I'm going to say was caused by untreated depression due to how I had Tea blaming herself for not noticing something was wrong) feel free to ask me. I left her personality pretty vague so you can't really mess her up, unless you made her act like a female version of Kaiba, which was mentioned is something Jessica wasn't.**


End file.
